A fastener member in which a retainer pin is implanted is screwed and fixed by utilizing, for example, a cross member on the vehicle side. The mat is laid in the foot space of the vehicle so that a retainer hole provided in a floor mat is fitted and retained at this retainer pin that is implanted and fixed to the top surface of the vehicle floor. In general, since the number of the retainer pins is one, it is difficult to positively position the mat in the rotational direction upon laying the mat.
Although the retainer pin is inserted into the retainer hole of the mat so that the flooring position is determined in the back-and-forth direction, the posture in the right and left direction of the mat could not correctly be determined upon laying the mat only with one retainer pin.
On the other hand, it is possible to provide the retainer holes at two positions over the full width of the mat and provide and implant the retainer pins at the corresponding suitable positions in order to perform the positioning upon laying the mat as preset. However, since the hole position is changed due to cleaning of the mat, aging change and machining errors, it is necessary to take a structure that the interval between the retainer pins may be adjusted. As a result, it is impossible to expect the exact mat mounting. After all, it has been desirable to use only one retainer pin.
Also, in the case of the two retainer pins, since the right foot of the driver that steps the accelerator pedal is almost in contact with the accelerator pedal on the front side of the floor, if the retainer pin is located on the rear side, there is no fear that the shoe of the driver comes into contact with the retainer pin to be damaged. However, since the left foot is not always hooked on the brake pedal or the clutch pedal, even if the retainer pin is located on the rear side of the mat, the shoe of the left foot comes into contact with the left side retainer pin so that the shoe might be damaged.
In view of the above-noted current situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a quite novel automotive vehicle floor mat and an automotive vehicle floor mat retainer unit, in which retainer pins and retainer holes are provided at two positions to make it possible to positively perform the positioning upon laying the mat, and in addition, the positions and the arrangement interval of these retainer pins and the retainer holes are suitably selected to thereby dispense with using a structure for adjusting the interval between the retainer pins, also to cope with change of the hole positions due to the aging change, to make it possible to use the mat for a long period of time without a fear that the retainer pins could not be fitted into the retainer holes, to narrow the interval not too much to thereby make it possible to perform the positive positioning upon laying the mat, i.e., to make it possible to lay and set the mat even if the mat is used for a long period of time due to the rattling displacement of the retainer pins and the retainer holes, to make it possible to cause the positional displacement upon laying and setting the mat to fall within a range where no substantially problem is raised in both in the back-and-forth direction and the right and left rotational direction, and furthermore to keep not only the right foot but also the left foot of the driver to hardly come into contact with the retainer pins to thereby bring about almost no fear that the shoe is damaged.
Also, in the case where the two retainer pins are provided, it is necessary to arrange the two retainer pins at a suitable interval in the above-described positions. However, on the other hand, because the mounting positions, on the vehicle side, of the retainer unit in which the retainer pins are implanted are limited, the present invention improves a shape and a structure of the vehicle floor mat retainer member. An object of the present invention is also to provide an automotive vehicle floor mat and an automotive vehicle floor mat retainer unit, in which the mat may be positively positioned by the two position retainers and the two retainer pins may be arranged in the positions where there is no problem described above, even if the mounting position is limited.
Also, in some cases, a projecting portion is provided below the accelerator pedal, the floor mat is laid, and at the same time, a right corner front edge portion of the floor mat is brought into contact or abutment with a stepped portion between a rear end portion of this projecting portion and the floor surface so that the mat may correctly and easily be positioned in place. In order to further enhance the positioning effect of the mat, an object of the invention is also to provide an automotive vehicle floor mat, in which an improvement is effected to the portion corresponding to this projecting portion.
Also, in the case of a mat having a cutaway in the vehicle central rear portion, for example, mat having a cutaway shape from a side end of the vehicle central side of the mat rear portion to the mat central portion for avoiding a projection of the floor of the vehicle central lower portion of a driver's seat so that the mat to be laid only on a flat floor surface of the vehicle, the retainer pin of the right side of the vehicle (the left side of the right steering wheel vehicle) is located rather on the front side due to the mat shape so that the possibility of damage of the right shoe is increased.
In view of the above-noted current situation, an object of the present invention is to provide a quite novel automotive vehicle floor mat and an automotive vehicle floor mat retainer unit, in which retainer pins and retainer holes are provided at two positions to make it possible to positively perform the positioning upon laying the mat, and in addition, the positions and the arrangement interval of these retainer pins and the retainer holes are suitably selected to thereby dispense with using a structure for moving the retainer pins to some extent, also to cope with change of the hole positions due to the aging change, also to cope with change of the hole positions due to the aging change, to make it possible to use the mat for a long period of time without a fear that the retainer pins could not be fitted into the retainer holes, to narrow the interval not too much to thereby make it possible to perform the positive positioning upon laying the mat, i.e., to make it possible to lay and set the mat even if the mat is used for a long period of time due to the rattling displacement of the retainer pins and the retainer holes, to make it possible to cause the positional displacement upon laying and setting the mat to fall within a range where no substantially problem is raised in both in the back-and-forth direction and the right and left rotational direction, and furthermore to keep not only the right foot but also the left foot of the driver to hardly come into contact with the retainer pins to thereby bring about almost no fear that the shoe is damaged.